gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers
is a manga based on the anime series '' New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, featuring a 'more complete' retelling of the series' events by incorporating elements from various other side stories. It is currently being serialized in Gundam Ace. Vertical Comics' English release of the manga is titled Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers. Story The story follows the plot of the Gundam Wing TV series very closely, incorporating plot elements introduced in Gundam Wing: Episode Zero and the concurrently running novel, Frozen Teardrop. Therefore, the manga acts as a retelling of the original animated TV series with all backstory and sidestory plot elements incorporated, as the 'complete' story. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode.01: OPERATION METEOR (PART.01) **The year is After Colony 195, and the space colonies began rising up against the oppressive United Earth Sphere Alliance. On the 6th of April, a group of Alliance Space Leos surround a rebel hideout in the L2 Colony Cluster. However, an unknown mobile suit emerges from the hideout and easily destroys the Leos. On Earth, Lady Une, an officer of the Organization of the Zodiac, reports the appearance of the unknown mobile suit to Treize Khushrenada, OZ's leader. Treize realizes that the mobile suit is a Gundam, created to carry out Operation Meteor. He then relays the information to Zechs Merquise, an OZ ace pilot. Back in space, Duo Maxwell, the Gundam's pilot and Professor G, the Gundam's creator, are being pursued by an OZ fleet from the Space Fortress Bulge. Unable to shake their pursuers, Professor G decides that they have no choice but to enlist the help of the Barton Foundation, and plots a course to L2-V08744, Duo's home colony. However, Duo is angered by this, saying that he'd rather die than take part in a massacre. *Episode.02: OPERATION METEOR (PART.02) **Duo attempts to destroy his Gundam to avoid taking part in a massacre, but is prevented by Professor G who then suggests Duo ignore Operation Meteor and take the Gundam to Earth. At the same time, on April 7, AC 195, four other Gundams are sent to Earth as well; each intending to carry out their own version of Operation Meteor. While most of the Gundams make it to Earth successfully, the winged unit sent from the L1 Colony Cluster is intercepted by Zechs' assault carrier as it enters the Earth's atmosphere. The Gundam destroys Zechs' support units with ease, but Zechs manages to grapple the Gundam with his Mk. IV Leo "Greif" and sink it into the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, the other four Gundams make their presence on Earth known as they each begin to attack OZ facilities. *Episode.03: Wings of Fallen Angels (PART.01) **The pilot of the sunken Gundam, who goes by the name Heero Yuy, plans to destroy his Gundam before it can be captured by OZ. However, he is interrupted by both Duo and a seemingly ordinary girl named Relena Darlian. *Episode.04: Wings of Fallen Angels (PART.02) **Heero is held captive at an Alliance military hospital, but is rescued by Duo who later recovers both of their Gundams from the sea. *Episode.05: Tallgeese (PART.01) **Zechs is introduced to the Tallgeese, the original mobile suit prototype. Meanwhile, as Heero begins to repair his Gundam, he receives orders to destroy an enemy carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy. *Episode.06: Tallgeese (PART.02-1) **The Gundam pilots Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner attack the same OZ facility simultaneously. Volume 2 *Episode.07: Tallgeese (PART.02-2) *Episode.08: Tallgeese (PART.03-1) *Episode.09: Tallgeese (PART.03-2) **Trowa and Quatre engage in battle, but decide that they shouldn't be enemies. Meanwhile, Heero finishes repairing his Gundam by stealing parts from Duo's, and then successfully carries out his latest mission (retrieving the OZ carrier's Gundanium Alloy for his own use in the process). After being informed of the lost Gundanium, Treize puts his plans for building his own Gundam on hold and decides to focus on the deployment of OZ's new Taurus suits. *Episode.10: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.01) *Episode.11: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.02) **Zechs reunites with his old friend Lucrezia Noin at OZ's Lake Victoria Base. At the same time, the base is attacked by the Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. *Episode.12: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.01) *Episode.13: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.02) **The Gundam pilots are each ordered to destroy OZ's Taurus suits, which they are told will be launched at the New Edwards Base where top OZ officials are gathering. However, this meeting is really a gathering of the Alliance's pacifist leaders, which Relena and her father Vice-Minister Darlian also attend. This is part of Treize's scheme to manipulate the Gundams into fulfilling his own plans. Volume 3 *Episode.14: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.03) *Episode.15: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.04) *Episode.16: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.05) *Episode.17: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.06) *Episode.18: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.07-1) *Episode.19: A Banquet for Pleiades (PART.07-2) **Trowa, Quatre and Wufei begin their assault on the New Edwards Base, but soon learn they've been deceived. As the Alliance pacifists attempt to flee the base, however, Heero's Gundam arrives and swiftly destroys their shuttle. Heero is then informed by Duo of his grave mistake, and he realizes that Operation Meteor has now become a complete failure. His actions also inadvertently cause the death of Vice-Minister Darlian, who reveals to Relena with his dying words her true identity. At the same time, OZ begins a worldwide takeover of all Alliance bases. Zechs uses his new Tallgeese suit to reclaim his homeland, the Sanc Kingdom. Wufei attempts to kill Treize, but is defeated in a sword duel. However, Treize allows him to escape, which leaves Wufei in disgrace. When Heero learns that New Edwards is targeted for destruction by an orbiting missile satellite, he uses his Gundam to intercept and destroy the missile; saving his fellow pilots, Relena and others still at the base. Volume 4 *Episode.20: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.01) *Episode.21: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.02) *Episode.22: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.03) *Episode.23: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.04) *Episode.24: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.05) *Episode.25: Humiliation at Baikal (PART.06) **OZ spreads word that the real Taurus suits will be launched at their Lake Baikal, Siberia base; with the intention of luring the Gundams into a trap. Duo, Quatre and the Maganac Corps attack the base's land transportation route, which is revealed to be a decoy, while Trowa and Heero attack the air route. During the assault, Zechs uses the Tallgeese to battle Heero's Gundam. However, Lady Une sets her trap in motion when she threatens to use the recently-captured Space Fortress Bulge to destroy the colonies unless the Gundam pilots surrender (a tactic that disgusts both Zechs and Noin). In response to this threat, Heero's mentor Doctor J agrees to surrender, but refuses to hand over the Gundam he created. Understanding Doctor J's implied order, Heero activates his Gundam's self-detonation device; destroying the mobile suit and seemingly killing himself. Trowa tells Duo and Quatre to flee, as he escapes with an unconscious Heero. Volume 5 *Episode.26: The Lament for Icarus: War of Extermination (PART.01) *Episode.27: The Lament for Icarus: War of Extermination (PART.02) *Episode.28: The Lament for Icarus: Duel (PART.01) *Episode.29: The Lament for Icarus: Duel (PART.02) *Episode.30: The Lament for Icarus: Duel (PART.03) *Episode.31: The Lament for Icarus: Flight into Hopelessness (PART.01) **While the Gundam pilots are forced into hiding with the colonies held hostage, Zechs secretly rebuilds Heero's Gundam for an intended re-match. Volume 6 *Episode.32: The Lament for Icarus: Flight into Hopelessness (PART.02) *Episode.33: The Lament for Icarus: Flight into Hopelessness (PART.03) *Episode.34: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.01) *Episode.35: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.02) *Episode.36: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.03) *Episode.37: The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown Volume 7 *Episode.38: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.01) *Episode.39: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.02) *Episode.40: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.01) *Episode.41: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.02) *Episode.42: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.01) *Episode.43: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.02) Volume 8 *Episode.44: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.01) *Episode.45: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.02) *Episode.46: The Reversed Death - Dazzlement *Episode.47: The Reversed Death - Pride *Episode.48: The Reversed Death - Reversal *Episode.49: The Reversed Death - Approaching From Far Away Volume 9 *Episode.50: Chains of Mobius - Lance and Shield *Episode.51: Chains of Mobius - The Glass Kingdom *Episode.52: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.01) *Episode.53: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.02) *Episode.54: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.03) *Episode.55: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.04) Volume 10 *Episode.56: Fleeting Peace - Glass Kingdom *Episode.57: Fleeting Peace - Fleeting Collapse *Episode.58: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.01) *Episode.59: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.02) *Episode.60: The End of Peace - A Proposition from Epyon *Episode.61: The End of Peace - Zero's Rebuttal Volume 11 *Episode.62: The End of Peace - Choice to Return (PART.01) *Episode.63: The End of Peace - Choice to Return (PART.02) *Episode.64: The Future of Choice - Assassination of a Queen *Episode.65: The Artemis Revolution *Episode.66: The Fall of Bulge (PART.01) *Episode.67: The Fall of Bulge (PART.02) Volume 12 *Episode.68: Takeoff into Confusion - Return (PART.01) *Episode.69: Takeoff into Confusion - Return (PART.02) *Episode.70: Takeoff into Confusion - Gathering (PART.01) *Episode.71: Takeoff into Confusion - Gathering (PART.02) *Episode.72: Takeoff into Confusion - Libra *Episode.73: Takeoff into Confusion - Decision (PART.01) *Episode.74: Takeoff into Confusion - Decision (PART.02) Volume 13 *Episode.75: Eve Wars I - Go Forth, Gundam Team!! *Episode.76: Eve Wars II - Zero Mode *Episode.77: Eve Wars III - Go Forth, Gundam Team!! *Episode.78: Eve Wars IV - (PART.01) *Episode.79: Eve Wars IV - Decision (PART.02) Volume 14 Characters As the manga is a retelling of the main series, please see After Colony list of characters for a character list Mobile Suits Please see After Colony Mobile Weapons for a list of Mobile Suits in the series. Picture Gallery GoLTankobon_volume01_cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 01 cover GoLTankobon volume02 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 02 cover GoLTankobon volume03 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 03 cover GoLTankobon volume 04 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 04 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.5.jpg|Tankobon Volume 05 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.6.jpg|Tankobon Volume 06 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.7.jpg|Tankobon Volume 07 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 8.jpg|Tankobon Volume 08 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 9.jpg.jpg|Tankobon Volume 09 cover New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.10.jpg|Tankobon Volume 10 cover New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.11.jpg|Tankobon Volume 11 cover New Mobile Suit Gundam W Endless Waltz Glory of the Losers Vol.12.jpg|Tankobon Volume 12 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz The Glory of Losers Vol.13.jpg|Tankobon Volume 13 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz The Glory of Losers Vol.14.jpg|Tankobon Volume 14 cover 201112230049211249912499.jpg Imagesdsdaaaaaas.jpeg Np501y.jpg 2ltj9jc.jpg 201112230049191248312483.jpg 201112230049191248412484.jpg page001.jpg 8E460l.jpg 201112230139011259.jpg 201112230139041249.jpg 201112230139065117.jpg 201112230139135580.jpg 201112230139165524.jpg 54974554201106251348182552223287145_000.jpg gundam wing EWG.jpeg Vt4c2xPp7uCuKuwdwOCatw.jpg 20120622115635-41712.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 192.JPG Glory of Losers Cap 193.JPG GIEfa.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 19.jpg 1mFFZ.jpg Wing (551).jpg Wing (550).jpg EW The Glory of Losers Deathscythe Rousette and Sandrock Armadillo.jpg The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese with spear.JPG The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese.JPG Episode.33 The lament for Icarus Flight into Hopelessness (PART.03).jpg|Cover for Episode 33, featuring the first appearance of the TV design of Wing Zero (aka the Wing Gundam Proto Zero) in the Endless Waltz continuity. Episode.36 The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown.jpg Endlesswaltz512930.jpg Endlesswaltz510304.jpg Endlesswaltz5128.jpg Endlesswaltz5127.jpg Endlesswaltz5120.jpg Endlesswaltz5118.jpg Endlesswaltz5109.jpg winggundam-MS-Drei Zwerg.jpg Notes * The manga began running concurrently with Frozen Teardrop as part of the 15th anniversary celebration of Gundam Wing. * The manga replaces all of Kunio Okawara's Gundam designs from the anime series with the Endless Waltz redesigns by Hajime Katoki (including the original five). In addition, some of OZ's mobile suits have minorly altered appearances and names. Editions Japanese Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715676-0 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715815-3 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120289-0 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120560-0 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120738-3 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120953-0 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-101909-2 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-102460-7 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-103137-7 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-103776-8 *Vol.11 ISBN 978-4-04-104403-2 *Vol.12 ISBN 978-4-04-105344-7 *Vol.13 ISBN 978-4-04-106191-6 *Vol.14 ISBN 978-4-04-106481-8 English Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-1-94-505434-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-1-94-505435-8 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-1-94-505436-5 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-1-94-505437-2 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-1-94-505438-9 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-1-94-505439-6 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-1-94-719407-6 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-1-94-719416-8 References *Glory of Losers (English) at Zeonic Scanlations External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201012000658 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/wewogasawara.htm Category:Manga